Frozen Lips, Starless Eyes
by dolphintale204
Summary: Both are rejected. Both are heartbroken. "What are you doing?" "Walking." "Taking a walk makes you cry?" "...Yeah..." The two comfort each other, healing their hearts. The lips that have been frozen melt into a smile. The eyes that lost their sparkle now shine like stars. They are healed, because they are together.
1. Perfect Weather

**_Frozen Lips, Starless Eyes_**

 _Ch. 1 - Perfect Weather_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Both are rejected. Both are heartbroken. "What are you doing?" "Walking." "Taking a walk makes you cry?" "...Yeah..." The two comfort each other, healing their hearts. The lips that have been frozen melt into a smile. The eyes that lost their sparkle now shine like stars. They are healed, because they are together._

•∞•§•∞•

Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

•∞•§•∞•

"Hey, watch it!" shouted Lucy, as a wooden bar stool flew over her head. Sighing, she shook her head. The guild was _way_ more rowdier these days, with Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus over to celebrate Thanksgiving. Also, with Ichiya here, Erza was pretty afraid of going to the guild, so there was nobody to stop the fights. Now that Lucy thought about it, there was Jura, Mirajane, Master, and a few others that might frighten the fighters, but for some reason they didn't bother with it. Anyways, she probably would have been hit by the stool, but she was too nervous and was super alert and jumpy.

Why?

Well, today is the big day when Lucy will ask Natsu out to the Thanksgiving carnival! She hoped he wasn't going with anyone. The carnival was tonight, so she really shouldn't have waited that long.

Catching sight of her salm- no, pink, she refused to say salmon - colored hair, she jogged towards him. "Hey Natsu!"

"Yo, Luce!" he called in reply, giving a casual wave.

"Can I talk to you? Maybe outside?" Lucy asked, casting a wary glance at Mira, who was trying to eavesdrop on them. "Has to do with a mission, you know?" she said, lying to fool Mira. She almost laughed out loud when Mira turned away, but chose instead to pull Natsu out of the tangle of limbs that was the huge brawl in the guild hall.

Once they were outside, Lucy told Natsu, "I actually have something to say that has nothing to do with the mission," she took a deep breath, "Can you go to the Thanksgiving festival with me and be myboyfriend?" That last part came out in a rush, but Lucy was confident that Natsu would understand it.

Lifting an arm up to his hair, he scratched his head, an uncomfortable look on his face. "Well..." Coughing once, Natsu decided to try again. "You see..."

Sighing, Lucy said, "Just say it, Natsu!" She crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping that his hesitation was just that he was embarrassed at her asking him out.

"I'm already dating Lisanna... she asked me a week ago..." Natsu said. He was slow in speaking, not wanting to hurt his blonde partner's feelings.

She was heartbroken. She could feel her heart shattering, pieces falling into the deep cavern of her stomach, one at a time. _'I was too late? He doesn't love me? He- I-"_

Noticing his expression of worry, she decided not to make her close friend be upset. "Really? That's great, Natsu! I'm sure you and Lisanna are a wonderful couple."

"Then would you still want to come with us to the festival?" Natsu was glad that his friend was taking this so easily, and she was smiling just as brightly as she always was, so nothing was wrong. She really wasn't upset about it, right?

Shaking her head, blonde strands of hair flying around, Lucy said, "No, Natsu. This probably is your first time together alone, and I sure don't want to ruin your date! Just make Lisanna happy, okay?" Tears were threatening to spill, but she blinked rapidly to hold them back. Natsu mustn't be hindered by her, so Lucy kept that smile plastered onto her face, trying to keep it as real as it always was.

Natsu smiled, then nodded. "Thanks Luce! I'll see you inside the guild, okay?"

"Nah, I'm not feeling too well. I think I'll go home~" Lucy hoped Natsu didn't hear that small tremor in her voice at the very end.

"Sure, Luce!"

With that, the dragon slayer turned around and left. Lucy turned in the opposite direction, not to head home, but to take a walk. Hopefully by keeping her head down, she could avoid people who knew her, and cry all she wanted.

After all, there were clouds gathering in the sky, and it looked like it might rain.

•∞•§•∞•

Lyon stuck his hands in his pockets, whistling as he walked down the street to the Fairy Tail building. He had just left the room that he was staying in at Fairy Tail dorms, just like the rest of Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus.

He was in a good mood today, because he would be bringing Juvia out of the guild, and away from Gray for a while. He'd fully and seriously confess his feelings for her, and wait for her reply - which would surely be a yes.

Though Juvia had said no to him before, as long as he was serious, and promised he would be asking for the last time, he was sure that he would be able to win over Juvia.

"Juvia?" he asked. She looked up, surprised, that he hadn't used a nickname or pet name for her.

"Yes, Lyon-san?"

"Could I talk to you for a minute, outside?"

"Sure," came the reply.

The maneuvered their way across the guild, ducking under flying projectiles, and stepped out of the guild.

"Juvia, I have something to say to you. I mean this seriously, and this will be the last time saying it, but... I love you a lot, and I've only ever looked at you. Will you come to the Thanksgiving festival with me and be my girlfriend?"

Lyon looked at Juvia, his ice blue eyes piercing yet unsure.

Juvia lifted up a hand, and gently placed it on his arm. He flinched at first, but relaxed into the touch. She gave him a small smile, one that sent his heart beating quickly, and spoke. "Lyon-san, Juvia is very honored for Lyon to seriously ask her out."

Lyon brightened at that. Did he really win her over?

"But,"

Oh yes.

There was always that 'but'.

"Juvia only loves Gray-sama. Juvia is going with him to the festival tonight, he said he would go with Juvia. Juvia is very sorry, Lyon-san."

His hopeful expression fell.

It was Juvia's turn to flinch at his expression, his cold and distant face. Is this what heartbreak did to a person?

"Ah. I see."

Pulling himself out of Juvia's touch, he turned away.

"Well, enjoy your date tonight!" His voice was forced out to be upbeat, happy, and cheerful. He raised up one hand, and did a quick wave at Juvia.

"Where is Lyon-san going?"

"Me? Don't worry about me. I'm just going to take a walk." His figure grew smaller and smaller, as he walked away from Juvia at the front of the guild.

"Juvia is so sorry," Juvia whispered, before she herself turned her back on him and entered the guild.

The dark sky rumbled, and the heavens opened, as rain poured down on the heartbroken ice mage.

•∞•§•∞•

Lightning flashed, and the clouds let loose the rain that had been holding it down, drops of water splashing on the crying celestial mage.

Lucy didn't care that the rain was running down her face. In fact, she welcomed it. The rain mingled with her salty tears and dripped off her chin and nose. The streets were gradually becoming empty, as people returned to their homes to shelter from the rain.

She picked up the pace, walking faster towards the park. Since she had been there so many times in the years that she had moved to Magnolia, her feet seemed to lead her without a need to think about where she was going. And that was why she was shocked to run into a wall that was never there before.

"Mmph!"

 _Splash._

Looking up from her position on the ground, Lucy could see that the person she ran into had silver white hair and dark eyes. She couldn't make out too much of his features though, for her eyes were blurred with tears. Her gaze moved from his face down, to the rest of his body. His clothing. Or lack of it. Only two people would dare to walk around in the rain half naked - Gray, or Lyon.

And the last time she checked, Gray didn't have light colored hair.

"Lyon?" she asked, the image of his face clicking finally with his name.

"Lucy? What are you doing?" The ice-make mage seemed surprised to see her. Well, she probably would have been at the guild, had it not been for certain… events.

"Walking."

She winced at his small snort of disbelief as he took in her disheveled appearance. "Talking a walk makes you cry?"

"… Yeah."

Lyon bent over and stretched out a hand. Lucy grabbed it and he helped her up, looking apologetically at her wet body. "Sorry about that. I suppose you want to go to your house and change?"

Lucy only nodded, before she turned and started walking to her house. After taking a few steps, and realizing that Lyon was not behind her, she asked, "Aren't you coming? I'm sure you want to get dry too."

He was surprised at her offer, but then he supposed that Lucy - sometimes said to be the kindest mage - would be the one to let him go to her house to dry off.

"Sure, if you don't mind." With those few words, Lyon caught up with Lucy. Side by side, they turned down the street to go to Lucy's house.

The sun came out, and the rain stopped.

The weather was perfect for the Thanksgiving festival that was going to begin in the next few hours.

•∞•§•∞•

 **A/N: So how was that? Would you like to read more? I know there are not that many LyLu shipping fanfics, but the ones I have read are quite adorable! So I decided to make one. Does the first chapter make you want to try writing your own LyLu story? If you do, send me the link and I'd love to take a look. (:**

 **Please let me know what you think of it, and how I may improve. All reviews greatly encourage me. What do you think will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**


	2. Love Issues

**_Frozen Lips, Starless Eyes_**

 _Ch. 2 - Love Issues  
_

 _ **Previously:** __"Sure, if you don't mind." With those few words, Lyon caught up with Lucy. Side by side, they turned down the street to go to Lucy's house._

 _The sun came out, and the rain stopped._

 _The weather was perfect for the Thanksgiving festival that was going to begin in the next few hours._

•∞•§•∞•

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

•∞•§•∞•

Lucy pushed open the door of her apartment and closed it after Lyon walked in.

"Um… shouldn't you lock it?" Lyon asked.

Laughing, Lucy shook her head as she took off her wet shoes and put them by the door. "Nobody's dumb enough to try and rob me, if they did, Natsu…" Her cheeriness and smile faltered, but she continued. "The dragonslayers would smell them out and take my stuff back. Besides, if I locked my door, I'd have to replace it each time somebody from my guild came over."

 _'Did something happen between her and Natsu?'_ Lyon thought to himself. He didn't miss the obvious hesitance Lucy had in saying Natsu's name. Then, Lucy's voice broke his train of thoughts.

"Catch!"

"Huh? Hey!" Clothes were thrown at Lyon, hitting him in the face and half wrapping itself around his head. He took the clothes off his face quickly, before they could get wet from his hair. They were a male's clothing. "Who's clothes are these?"

Lucy looked up from her search through the drawers of her dresser. "Oh, those are Gray's. He sometimes forgets his clothes when he strips. I'll go get you some towels, but could I use the shower first?"

Lyon nodded. This was her house after all, she didn't need to ask him if she could shower first. Besides, he was an ice mage, and wasn't as prone to catching a cold sick as she was. "Thanks. You go first," he said. _'Wait, Gray's clothes? I don't want to wear something the stripper wore!'_

Handing two towels - a small facecloth and a large bath towel - to Lyon, Lucy grabbed her own change of warm clothes and headed into her bathroom. Right when she was about to close the door, she called out, "Don't peek!" Giggling at the surprised sputter that came from Lyon, she shut the door to take her wonderful, warm bath.

•∞•§•∞•

Lucy dried herself with a large fluffy bath towel. She felt so much better after that bath, but it definitely was not enough to mend the heartbreak Lucy experienced. Even though it hurt, Natsu must not hear of this. She still has to go to the carnival or Natsu or some other guild member will get suspicious.

Wrapping the towel around herself, she secured it before taking up another towel to wrap her hair. Opening the door of the bathroom, she said, "Lyon, it's your turn to shower. I hope you weren't peeking."

She passed the white hair mage who was on her couch. He was looking at her with a rather indignant scowl. Who was she kidding? Lyon certainly wouldn't peek at her, not someone he wasn't all that familiar with (she hoped). She blushed to see that he had stripped off his wet shirt, showing the hard and defined pectoral muscles he had. Shaking her head with a small start, she walked past him to her room.

"Thanks, Lucy," Lyon called as he went into her bathroom.

Lucy took her towel off herself, dressing herself in light blue shorts, and a darker purple top. Over her head, she slipped on a pink cardigan, assuming that it would be enough to keep her warm.

As she sat at her desk, drying her hair, she thought about the Thanksgiving festival. _'Who could I go with? More importantly, who is free to go with me?'_ Everyone in the guild that she was close with were already going in groups or pairs. The other members were ones she didn't know as well, and she wanted to spend Thanksgiving with people that she could easily communicate with. Oh, and if they wouldn't just hang out with her to ogle her like the two older perverts in the guild. No names mentioned. Lucy was thinking of going to the carnival with maybe Gray, who seemed so much like a brother too her, but there would then be the problem of Juvia. Come to think of it, Juvia mentioned asking Gray going to the carnival with her.

 _'I really don't want to drown each time I step foot in the guild.'_ Nope, not Gray.

But maybe… the other ice mage who was currently in her bathroom? That seemed good. Besides, she had gotten along well with Lyon since they met outside.

Lucy's eyes started to water slightly at the thought of why she was outside in the rain in the first place. Yes, she truly was happy for Natsu, but at the same time, she felt really hurt. Touching the left side of her chest lightly, she realized that it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Just meeting with Lyon had cheered her up. Who knew that he was so great at that?

Making her decision, Lucy headed to the bathroom door, intent on asking Lyon about the carnival. She leaned against it, arms crossed over her chest. "Lyon?" she asked.

"Yes, Luce?"

 _'Luce? He uses the same nickname… Natsu does.'_ "Luce? Anyways, do you have anyone to go to the Thanksgiving carnival with?"

"Uh… no one at the moment."

"Then would you like to go together tonight?"

"Sure. All of Lamia Scale seems to have already found other people to go with anyways. In pairs, or in groups."

"Same with Fairy Tail."

She heard the bathroom doorknob turn, and she tried to get up and away from the door, but Lyon opened it too quickly.

"Aiieee!" Lucy screamed, expecting to land on the cold and hard tiles of the bathroom floor at any second.

The impact never came. Instead, she found two cool arms wrapped around her, stopping her fall.

Looking up, Lucy saw Lyon, looking down at her with concern and relief. "You okay, Lucy?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks!" Lucy replied, smiling.

Stepping away from him and turning around, she started blushing and somewhat stuttering. "W-what are you doing without your shirt on? And why are you wearing your wet pants?!"

Lyon frowned, tossing Gray's clothes on the floor. Lucy bent down to pick it up, waiting for an explanation.

"I don't want to wear the stripper's clothes."

"Why not?" Lucy asked. 'I don't want to' was not a satisfactory enough answer to her. "Juvia has cuddled with them before," she said.

"I _especially_ don't want to wear Gray's clothes that Juvia cuddled," came the sour reply.

"Lyon… you're acting different." From what Lucy had seen from Lyon, today and earlier, was the he was absolutely set on chasing after Juvia. Why wouldn't he want to wear clothes that Juvia had cuddled with? Maybe because it was Gray's clothes. Just the name Gray was probably enough of a reason to say no. But still, Lucy had to make sure everything was fine. Hesitantly, she asked, "Lyon, did something possibly happen between you and Juvia?"

"Did something happen between you and Natsu?"

It was spoken sharply, and it hit Lucy hard. Yes. Yes, something had happened between her and Natsu. But, it shouldn't be _his_ business when he wouldn't even give her a good answer to his first question - let alone the second. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she turned her back to him.

"No, not really. I-I just found out that Natsu's… Natsu's dating Lisanna. Don't they make a cute couple?"

Lyon stood there, shell shocked. He didn't mean for this to happen, and seeing the blonde's eyes well up with tears hurt him. He stretched out one arm, wanting to apologize, but she took a step away from him.

"I-I'll find you some new clothes."

With that, Lucy turned and fled from the scene. It seemed to take forever to reach the bedroom. Before she reached it, the tears had started flowing. Shutting the bedroom door behind her, she sank to the floor. With her back against the door, and her hair falling to cover her face, Lucy started to cry.

•∞•§•∞•

Lyon watched her retreating figure. After she had disappeared - probably to her bedroom, he guessed - he stood there for a few long moments.

Then the events that just happened really sunk in. It hurt. And for some reason, it hurt almost as much as Juvia rejecting him earlier. He _had_ to make up for it. Besides, they were to attend the carnival later in the day, right?

Once Lyon reached the bedroom, he listened quietly. He could hear Lucy's quiet sobs, though it seemed like she was calming down a bit. _Good._ He hated seeing her upset. _'Hate? Why do I_ hate _seeing her upset? Why not just dislike?'_ He'd leave those thoughts for later. First, to tend to Lucy.

He sat down in front of her bedroom, though facing away, leaning against the door. Judging by the volume of her crying, Lyon figured that she was close to the door. He didn't know that Lucy was in the exact same position that he was - leaning her back against the door. Her crying slowed. All he could hear were occasional sniffs.

All right. Time to start.

"Hey, Luce?" Lyon actually didn't know why he was calling her Luce. He had heard her teammates call her that, and it probably just stuck. "I'm really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to get so uptight about it. I think I'll tell you about what happened."

He could hear her movements still. Hopefully she was listening.

"Just… I experienced the same kind of thing you did. Today. With, you know, Juvia. And… it hurt a lot."

Lyon, though he rarely cried, had a trail of tears down his face. Not many were falling, but there were a few.

"I asked her very seriously, and she said no. It still hurts now."

 _'But strangely not as much since I saw you today. Not as much since I saw you cry.'_

"I- I really understand your pain, Lucy. And I'm truly sorry for what I did. Are… Are you still up for - Hey!"

That shout was one that came out of Lyon's mouth in the middle of his apology when the door to Lucy's bedroom flew open. For the second time in that day, someone in Lucy's house fell over because they were leaning against a door. For the second time that day, the person who fell over didn't hit the ground; they got embraced. Saved by a pair of arms wrapped tightly around them.

Yup, Lucy had caught him, and was hugging him tightly. He realized she was crying again - but this time, it was for his heartbreak. Lyon's lips turned upwards, the beginnings of a smile. "How about we get dressed for the carnival?"

"I'll go put your clothes in the dryer."

With that, their love issues were pushed aside, and they prepared to go to the carnival, their bonds of a new friendship growing stronger.

•∞•§•∞•

 **A/N: Woohoo! It's a new year, welcome to 2016! I have a few more story ideas I came up with, so lots of writing ahead this year. This is a longer chapter to make up for the winter holiday break, hope you all enjoyed your own! The next one may or may not be shorter, depending on how much time I have to write. I plan on participating in LaLu week, so I need to quickly write for that too. (No writing done over my vacation. XD) Seven stories in 15-22 days?! I'm** _ **sooo**_ **dead.**

 **Anyways, story related stuff. I just realized in my last chapter… I said Thanksgiving carnival AND, Thanksgiving festival, and to clarify, both are supposed to mean the same thing. Just pretend I did that intentionally, 'kay? Pwetty pwease? How was this chapter? There was quite a bit of drama in here. I need some ideas for the Thanksgiving carnival/festival, care to provide some? I was thinking of games and shows and food, but not sure what kinds. I'd appreciate your ideas!**

•∞•§•∞•

 **FairyValkyrieWriter - Glad you liked it! Hope this chapter is good too.**

 **2012 - Continued, and thanks for your support!**

 **Rei Amane - I was wondering if the beginning was a bit much for the first chapter. Here's the next one!**

 **Red (guest) - Updated, and hope you had a fun winter holiday too!**

 **Cloudie (guest) - Thank you so much, your advice has helped me quite a bit. Hopefully, this chapter is flows smoother than the previous one.**

 **Jozanimelover - Glad someone else besides me enjoys the LyLu pairing!**


	3. A Rigged Game

**_Frozen Lips, Starless Eyes_**

 _Ch. 3 - A Rigged Game_

 ** _Previously:_** _Lyon's lips turned upwards, the beginnings of a smile. "How about we get dressed for the carnival?"_

 _"I'll go put your clothes in the dryer."_

 _With that, their love issues were pushed aside, and they prepared to go to the carnival, their bonds of a new friendship growing stronger._

•∞•§•∞•

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

•∞•§•∞•

Lyon and Lucy walked down the street, with Lucy walking on top of the canal ledge. She smiled and waved to the men that were pretty much always in their boat. Looking at Lyon, she said, "I can't believe you haven't stripped yet."

The ice mage snorted, before replying, "Just so you know, I'm much better than Gray."

Rolling her eyes , Lucy nodded. "Yeah, yeah, you already told me about it at my house." After their small fight and make-up, they had plenty of time to talk before the Thanksgiving Carnival. She was happy to get to know Lyon better. They had first talked about their favorite things, such as color, animal, and food. Then the conversation led to magic, teammates, and guildmates.

"Anyways, I can't wait for the Thanksgiving Carnival!"

Lyon agreed. This would be a fun time for the guilds to mix amongst magic users and normal Magnolians without magical powers. Although with all the guilds there, some friendly competitions might turn into an all-out brawl. The Thanksgiving Carnival grounds would _not_ be a pretty sight to see if they fought there. Looking at the Celestial mage, Lyon thought, _'I'm so glad Lucy asked me to accompany her to the carnival. Otherwise I'd just be at the hotel sulking.'_

As they took a right turn at an intersection, Lucy got off the canal ledge to walk shoulder-to-shoulder with Lyon. She looked up at him happily. _'I'm so happy that he was willing to accompany me to the festival. Otherwise I would have stayed at home crying.'_

Noticing her smile up at him, Lyon smiled back in return. He noticed how the light seemed to sparkle in her chocolate eyes. _'Beautiful.'_ Then he saw her laugh, pointing at him. Just what was so funny?

"You're- You're missing your shirt!" Lucy laughed. Just a few minutes ago Lyon talks about being better than Gray, and soon after he decides to loose his clothes. She couldn't help the slight blush that dusted her cheeks though. Her eyes followed him, twinkling merrily, as he jumped up in surprise to look for his missing article of clothing.

Once Lyon was fully clothed again, they continued to walk towards the festival.

•∞•§•∞•

"Ughh! This game is so stupid!" Lucy shouted in frustration and pulled at her hair, much to amusement of Lyon. He had been watching her spend 20,000 jewels on a bowling game for about twenty rounds to try and win a large stuffed bear. It was obvious the game was rigged. In order to get the bear, you needed to knock the bowling pins all down in one go, but it seemed like the ball was always off course. Lyon figured that the floor was slanted so that the ball could never make it. But with just the right amount of force, he was sure it was possible.

Sure, Lyon knew he could do it.

He just said anything just so he could watch Lucy get angry. It was quite funny, and (though Lyon would never say) adorable.

But just as Lucy was about to walk away from the game and give up, Lyon jumped up from his spot and grabbed Lucy's arm.

"Uh, Lyon?" Lucy asked.

"Stay and watch," he replied, giving her a wink and a grin.

Walking up to the man who was running the bowling game, he placed a thousand jewels on the table. "One round, please." After he was handed the ball, Lyon moved to the bowling lane. He was so ready for this.

Infusing some of his magic into the ball, and feeling the temperature drop a few degrees, he stepped back.

Wound up…

And rolled the ball.

"STRIKE!" came a loud call.

Cheers rose up from the others who had passed by and decided to watch. Smiling widely, he walked back to the man.

Although the man was grumbling about the use of magic, he allowed Lyon to choose a prize. "The bear," Lyon said firmly.

Grasping the huge soft bear in his hands, he walked over to where Lucy was. Her eyes were open widely in wonder, amazement, and a little bit of awe. "Here you go, Luce." He handed her the bear and watched as she hugged it happily.

"What?" Lyon joked, "No hug for the winner?"

He didn't expect Lucy to throw her arms around him and whisper, "I think you deserve a hug."

Suddenly, Lucy gasped and pushed herself out of his grasp, blushing. Lyon was puzzled to her sudden change in mood. Was she not comfortable hugging him? Turning her head aside in embarrassment, she told Lyon, "I also think you're missing your clothes."

"Wait- WHAT?!"

He hadn't notice that he lost his clothes while he was concentrating on throwing the bowling ball.

Oops.

•∞•§•∞•

Lucy walked next to Lyon, holding onto her bear tightly. She was still blushing slightly from her ordeal with a shirtless Lyon a few minutes ago. It was silent between them. Not an uncomfortable silence, but a pleasant one of two friends just enjoying each other's company. They were walking around aimlessly, looking at things in the carnival, and thinking about what they would want to do.

Lyon was the first to speak. "So, Lucy, what would you like to do next?"

"Hm…" Lucy paused to think. During their quiet walk, they had seen some games, food stands, and a few show booths. ' _The shows might be interesting, but I'm also kind of hungry,'_ Lucy thought.

Right after that thought, a tremendous growl came from Lucy's stomach. Giggling, though slightly embarrassed at the loud noise, Lucy spoke to the ice mage next to her. "I think that's my stomach telling me it's time to eat."

Lyon stopped, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? I thought it was a monster that was about to pounce on you." A sudden stinging sensation formed on his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

Sticking out her tongue, Lucy laughed. "That was my stomach hitting you. Mr. Tummy doesn't like being teased after all."

"Why you-" Lyon moved to catch her, but she ducked under his outstretched arms and started running.

"Race you to the pizza stand!" Lucy called over her shoulder.

Groaning, Lyon started running too. "You got a head start!"

•∞•§•∞•

Lucy bit into the warm and cheesy slice of the pizza, humming as the delicious sauce spread throughout her mouth. She swung her legs back and forth as she sat on a bench waiting for Lyon. Since she won the race, Lyon had to surprise her with some kind of carnival food from any of the stands at the carnival.

 _'He's so nice to accompany me… I wish I could hang out with Lyon more.'_ Lucy thought. The time spent so far at the carnival was full of laughter, happiness, and fun moments. In fact, Lucy hadn't thought about Natsu until…

Was that a head of salmon colored hair?

Drawing in a deep breath to calm herself, Lucy shook her head. It couldn't be. If all of Fairy Tail were at a carnival, Natsu would be right where all the food was.

"Hey Luce!"

"Aghhh!"

 _'Dear Mavis…'_ Natsu's appearance had shocked Lucy so badly, she lost her pizza.

Literally.

Her half eaten slice of cheese pizza lay on the floor, and Lucy winced as people passing by stepped on it. "Natsu…" she growled. He just _HAD_ to go and ruin her happy time at the festival. The feelings of sadness suddenly overwhelmed her, but Lucy managed to keep it all together. She decided to pretend to be upset at the lost pizza. "Natsu, look at what you did to my pizza! My innocent pizza! My only slice of pizza. WHAT ON EARTH HAS A SLICE OF CHEEZE PIZZA DONE TO YOU?!"

Lucy, at the end of her tirade, almost smiled as Natsu was cowering in fear.

 _Almost._

Because, at that moment, Lisanna arrived. Lucy thought she would be more jealous of Lisanna for being able to capture Natsu's heart, but all she felt was sadness.

 _'Why can't I have someone I love like that?'_ she thought to herself as she watched Lisanna take care of the frightened Natsu. She sighed to herself as Natsu brightened up when Lisanna hugged him.

Honestly, Lucy wasn't fully upset at that anymore. She was happy for her friend to have found someone he loved, but she wanted someone to herself too.

 _'When will I find someone I love?'_

"Lucy!"

A male voice floated over the clamorous sounds of the carnival. Though Lucy hadn't spent too much time with the person, she recognized it immediately.

"Lyon!" she called back.

At that, Natsu looked up, puzzled. "You came to the carnival with Lyon?"

Nodding, Lucy affirmed Natsu's question.

"Why? He belongs to Lamia Scale, isn't he an enemy?"

Snorting slightly, Lucy could only laugh at the Natsu-like question. "We currently aren't fighting Lamia Scale, and Lamia Scale has been a wonderful ally in the past," Lucy replied. She stood up straighter as Lyon approached, and slung his arm around her. She noticed a paper back in his hand, but didn't have a lot of time to focus on it before Natsu brought her attention to him.

"But Luce… why couldn't you hang out with me?" Natsu was whining now.

Gesturing to Lisanna, Lucy said, "You and Lisanna are dating right?" Her heart beat loudly against her chest, and she unconsciously grasped her jacket. "You should be spending more time with her."

Lyon tightened his grip around Lucy, holding her close to him. Lucy relaxed into his touch, basking in the comfort he offered. Lyon cut into their conversation, wanting to send Natsu away. _'So insensitive…'_ "Besides, she promised to accompany me, and a Celestial Mage never breaks her promise," he told Natsu.

 _'I can't believe he remembered that. I only mentioned that slightly during our conversations.'_ Lucy smiled softly as she looked up to Lyon.

"I think we're going to leave now, okay? We have to go and see the other stalls too!" Lisanna spoke, before quickly dragging Natsu along behind her.

Thankful that the confrontation was over, Lucy sat down and sighed.

"You okay?" Lyon asked.

"Mhm," Lucy replied. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes briefly.

Feeling something push against her mouth, Lucy's eyes shot open. "Huh?"

"Open your mouth, it's the thing I got for you as a reward for winning the race," Lyon whispered softly.

Lucy shivered as his cool breath tickled her ear, and she nodded. Opening her mouth, she felt something push past her lips and she bit into it. The taste of slightly bitter chocolate was strong on her tongue. It was…

"Chocolate popcorn?"

Grinning and nodding, Lyon replied: "You got that right!"

Reaching her hand into the bag, she pulled out a few more pieces of popcorn. "These are delicious," Lucy said with a smile. Her smile faltered for a few moments, as she thought about what happened before Lyon arrived.

Noticing that Lucy seemed occupied with thinking about the scene minutes ago, Lyon felt sad. If he had arrived earlier, maybe Lucy wouldn't be so upset at the moment. _'If only… I could protect her from heartbreak and pain. If only I could make her smile brightly again, and cause that sparkle to return in her eyes.'_ Lyon slowly placed his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. He smiled as she closed her eyes and leaned against his chest. He'd let her rest for a while.

•∞•§•∞•

"Aww, they're so adorable!"

"Could you be a bit more quiet? You're going to get use found out. I also don't get why on earthland I'm with you stalking them."

The first speaker pouted. "I just want to see how their relationship develops. Besides, I promised her I'll keep an eye on Lucy."

"Riiight." The second speaker stretched out that word. "Because your sister feels kind of bad that he likes her more than Lucy."

The first speaker nodded, before moving away from the bush. "I think we'll leave those two for now."

"Come on, Laxus."

"Right behind you, Mira."

The second speaker followed the first, moving away from the two mages with a giant teddy bear resting on the bench.

•∞•§•∞•

 **A/N: Decided to post this because I've given up on LaLu week. Too stressful for me to write all that and this and do homework at the same time. XD Maybe next time?**

 **Thanks to the ideas I have received from people. How was this chapter? I hope it had just enough of serious things to balance out the happy and fun stuff. And *** **gasp* Mira's involved! Who woulda thought… not. Thanks again to the follows, favs, and reviews left by everyone. It really means a lot!**

•∞•§•∞•

 **halliegirl - I'm planning on finishing this story!**

 **Guest - Thanks, and I agree that Lyon and Lucy (although unusual) can become a great fanfic.**

 **ManOfManyTales - Thank you so much for your carnival idea! I decided to use it because I liked it. (:**

 **Rei Amane - Here is the next update, and there's some more sadness in it too.**

 **Red (guest) - Dun dun dun... We'll see about that!**

 **Guest - Thank you!**


	4. The Christmas to Come

**_Frozen Lips, Starless Eyes_**

 _Ch. 4 - The Christmas to Come_

 _ **Previously:**_ _"Come on, Laxus."_

 _"Right behind you, Mira."_

 _The second speaker followed the first, moving away from the two mages with a giant teddy bear resting on the bench._

•∞•§•∞•

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

•∞•§•∞•

Lucy stretched and yawned, waking up to rays of sun streaming onto her bed. The air was slightly chilly, but that was to be expected as fall would soon be turning into winter.

She hummed a bright tune as she made her bed. When she turned, she stopped short. Next to her dresser was a very familiar looking teddy bear… the one Lyon won for her at the carnival. _'Wait, I was just at the carnival! How on earth did I get here?'_ she wondered.

Opening the door, Lucy smelled a rich and buttery smell - not unlike the smell of waffles. The person who brought her home was still here! Lucy, knowing she wasn't the lightest of females (not that she'd _ever_ admit it to Happy), wanted to thank this mystery person. And so, she strode purposefully down the hall to the kitchen, only to stop short for the second time that morning.

"L-Lyon?"

The ice mage turned around, a bowl of batter in his hand. Lucy then realized that he was making pancakes not waffles.

"I'm making pancakes for breakfast. You all right with chocolate chip?" Lyon asked.

"Yeah, thanks! It smelled like you were making waffles. Not that there are many differences between waffles and pancakes, besides the shape," Lucy replied.

Laughing, Lyon turned back around to his task. "Do you have any fruit that we can eat with this? Oh, and sorry for using your kitchen without asking."

Lucy moved to the refrigerator, opening the door and looking around inside. "I have some strawberries and blueberries. Don't worry about it, I really don't mind. Also, thank you so much for bringing me home! I hope I wasn't too heavy…" Lucy trailed off as she found the container of the red and blue fruits. Taking it out of the fridge, she moved to wash them.

Lyon shook his head. "Not heavy at all. Whoever called you that must be a wimp." He took a spatula and took the pancake out of the pan, putting it onto a stack of seven pancakes. "That makes eight. Four each." Washing the batter bowl by the sink, he watched Lucy wash the fruit. _'Is she all right after what happened yesterday?'_ Lucy certainly _seemed_ all right, but Lyon knew that being emotionally hurt went much more deeper than physical appearance.

As she looked at him quizzically, he smiled before returning to wash the bowl.

•∞•§•∞•

"Thanks for making the pancakes, Lyon, it really made my day. Is there any way I can pay you back?" Lucy asked.

Lyon was about to shake his head, when he paused. They were in the guild of Fairy Tail, still celebrating Thanksgiving. His eyes landed on the mission board and it gave him an idea. "You have to go on a short mission with me today, and, during the Christmas celebration, spend Christmas with all of us at Lamia Scale's party." All the guilds had already been invited to the party that would occur about a month from now, and all the guilds had accepted. He just wanted to make sure he'd be able to spend time with Lucy during the celebration.

Grinning, Lucy nodded. "That's two easy requests I can do. I'll do them, starting with the first one now!"

She took Lyon's hand in hers, pulling him to the mission board. Many mission papers were on the board. Because of the holiday, nobody had decided to take a mission so there were plenty to choose from. "Hmmm…" Lucy mused. One slender finger tapped her chin thoughtfully, as she scanned the board for a suitable mission. Some missions were too far away to complete in a day, while others didn't seem as suited for the two of them. Her eyes passed over each piece of paper, before stopping on a certain one.

"We're doing this one!" Lucy shouted, pulling the mission off the board, and running to place it on the counter where Mira was.

Lyon followed her, and stopped behind her. "Which one?" he asked. He tried to look over her shoulder to see which mission Lucy picked, but she turned around and covered his eyes.

"It's a surprise," Lucy said teasingly. Once Mira had stamped and recorded the mission in the mission catalogue, Lucy grabbed the paper and started pulling Lyon to the door.

A hand stopped her as she was halfway across the floor of the main hall.

"Hello, Bisca!" Lucy said. "Do you need anything?"

Bisca seemed to hesitate for a few moments, before nodding. "You see, Alzack and I want to go on a date for Thanksgiving - just the two of us, and…"

"I'll take care of Asuka for you!" Lucy interrupted Bisca, knowing exactly what she was going to ask.

Smiling, Bisca thanked Lucy before calling Asuka over.

Lucy turned to Lyon, who was pretty quiet during the whole exchange. "Lyon, will you be okay with bringing Asuka along with us?" she asked a bit nervously. Lucy wasn't sure if Lyon would be okay with bringing Asuka along with them.

Thankfully, Lyon nodded.

He bent down, looking Asuka in the eye. "Are you ready to go on a mission with Uncle Lyon and Auntie Lucy?"

"Yup!" Asuka said cheerily. In an equally happy voice, she asked, "If Uncle Lyon is an uncle, and Auntie Lucy is an auntie, does that mean the two of you are married?"

Blushing fiercely, Lucy shook her head. "No!" she squeaked, before picking Asuka up. "Let's race Lyon the slowpoke to the train station!" she said, laughing and running as Lyon shouted something like 'I'm not a slowpoke!'

Asuka giggled and waved to Mira, who had watched everything from the bar.

"Bye, Auntie Mira!"

•∞•§•∞•

"A fly and a flea in a flue. Were imprisoned so what could they do? Said the fly, 'Let us flee.' 'Let us fly,' said the flea. And they flew through a flaw in the flue."

"Huh? Half of that didn't even make any sense!" Lyon exclaimed, after Lucy had finished the tongue twister.

Lucy laughed, before proceeding to explain it to Lyon and the enraptured Asuka who sat on Lucy's lap.

 _Click-clack. Click-clack. Whooowhooo!_

"Arriving at Onibus station," came the droning voice on the loudspeaker.

Lyon gathered up their bags they had brought for their journey. Lucy and Asuka followed him as they left the train, and the station to go to their mission.

•∞•§•∞•

Lucy read the mission paper out loud. Finally, was Lyon able to hear what exactly the mission entailed.

"Dilapidated ice skating rink needs to be redecorated and fixed. Payment of 20,000 jewels."

 _'That amount of jewels for just fixing an ice skating rink?! How bad is it?'_ Lyon asked himself. Nodding to Lucy, they headed to where the rink was located, each of them holding onto one of Asuka's hand as she walked between them.

•∞•§•∞•

"Freeze!" Feeling the familiar surge of magic flowing through his arms, Lyon placed his two hands on the surface of the water. The rink was filled up with about five inches of water for Lyon to freeze. The three of them had learned that the rink had been left alone for quite some time and had gone out of business. The owner of it - a rather eccentric lady - wanted to try starting it up again.

She had told Lucy and himself that people started to quit working for her, and eventually the rink had to close down. Hopefully, with new décor, the ice skating rink would be open for much longer.

"C'mon Asuka, let's finish painting this refreshment stand, okay?"

"Okay, Auntie Lucy!"

Lyon smiled as he watched the two complete transforming the refreshment stand. "I'm done with the ice, you two need help with anything?" Lyon called out.

Looking up from the stand, Lucy nodded. "We're done here! Let's continue re-decorating the rest! But, um, please put on a shirt first!"

"Yeah, that sounds good- wait what?!"

Asuka sat down with a small sigh on a chair as Lyon scrambled to gather up his clothes. "I'm tired. Auntie Lucy and Uncle Lyon can go finish decorating things _together_."

Blushing at the emphasis on 'together', Lucy turned around and pulled Lyon towards another area that needed work on. Since when did Asuka get to become such a matchmaker? Hopefully Mira wouldn't hear of this and decide to make Asuka her matchmaker-in-training.

•∞•§•∞•

"Thank you both so much for fixing up the rink! I'm going to open it up tomorrow. Here's your payment." The woman handed them a pouch full of the 20,000 jewels. "By the way, when's the marriage?"

Lucy squeaked. "Eh?!"

The woman studied them through her rectangular glasses. "You're not… together? You'd make so many beautiful babies!"

"Ah, thank you ma'am. We're not together." Lyon smiled, thanking the woman, and started walking away with Lucy and Asuka close behind.

Once they were well away from the rink, Lyon laughed. "That woman sounds so much like Mira!"

"Auntie Mira isn't like that. She's a lot… scarier!" Asuka said, causing Lucy to laugh too.

No kidding. If you did something to upset Mira's matchmaking plans, she wouldn't be very happy. Nope, not happy at all. "Well anyways, let's go home. I'll treat you to some ice cream for being such a good girl, Asuka," Lucy said.

They walked to the station, bought tickets, and sat down to waited for the train.

•∞•§•∞•

Lucy watched as Asuka licked her scoop of chocolate ice cream. She licked her own cone, the same as Asuka's besides the fact that hers was strawberry flavored.

"Lucy, thank you so much for taking care of Asuka!" Bisca said, once they were in the guild.

Alzack spoke up too. "Yeah, thanks Lyon."

Lyon grinned, waving at the three. He watched them as they headed out the door, probably to their homes as the day was winding to a close.

The sun had set, leaving a few trails of pinks and purples across the sky. Lucy couldn't believe that this fun day was going to be over. Lyon would be leaving the next morning, and she would be sad to see him - and the other guild - off. They sat side by side in front of Lucy's house, on that little stone ledge by the canal.

"Hey Luce-"

"Hey Lyon-"

They both spoke at the same time. Laughing a little, they looked at each other before speaking again.

"Lucy, you go first," Lyon said.

"Thanks. Um… I was wondering, because you know, we won't be seeing each other until Christmas, if you'd be okay with keeping in touch? By letters, maybe?" Lucy asked. She was a bit timid about asking, but she really did think that Lyon was an amazing person, and wanted to get to know him even better.

Lyon smiled. He was going to ask something along those lines. "I'd like to do that. These days have been quite fun, and it would be great if we could keep in touch."

"Really? Thank you! Let's go into the apartment so we can swap contact information."

The two of them stood up, and climbed up the stairs that led to Lucy's apartment. They went into her room, where Lucy got out paper and pens to write down the addresses.

Once that was completed, Lucy knew it was time to say goodbye. "Bye Lyon, I'll see you during Christmas!" She threw her arms around him, and he embraced her too.

"I'll see you then, Luce!"

"At Christmas!"

"At Christmas."

•∞•§•∞•

 **A/N: Wow, I feel like I haven't posted in such a long time. And honestly, I'm really sorry. I feel so disappointed in this chapter; I don't think this was a good one. But all the same, thanks for supporting me in writing this fanfic! I never would have thought this many people might like reading LyLu.**

 ***New: There is a poll on my page to see which one of my stories I should start. All ideas are further down my profile.***

•∞•§•∞•

 _ **From now on, I'll be replying to comments differently. All reviews left by non-guests will be replied to by PM. All reviews left by guests will be replied to below.**_

 **Guest - Glad you like it!**

 **Red (guest) - Yeah, I haven't made the time period clear yet. This is taking place** _ **after**_ **the 7 year skip, so there's a baby Asuka now!**

 **whyIcan'tLog-In (guest) - First things first, I'm sorry about your account, and hope that it'll get sorted out soon! And as to your prediction… can I just leave it as 'no comment?' But yes, if it happened, I'd totally say that too. XD**


	5. Precious Letters

**_Frozen Lips, Starless Eyes_**

 _Ch. 5 - Precious Letters_

 _ **Previously:**_ _Once that was completed, Lucy knew it was time to say goodbye. "Bye Lyon, I'll see you during Christmas!" She threw her arms around him, and he embraced her too._

 _"I'll see you then, Luce!"_

 _"At Christmas!"_

 _"At Christmas."_

•∞•§•∞•

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

•∞•§•∞•

 _Dear Lyon,_

 _I know it only has been three days since the guilds left, but I just had to write to you. All my teammates are driving me crazy! They have so much energy from who-knows-where… Right after we saw you all off, they insisted on going on a mission. A mission where we had to fight a pack of giant poisonous slobbering dogs. The reward was supposed to be 50,000 jewels, but we ended up with 5,000. Thankfully we went on the ice rink mission a few days ago, or else I wouldn't be able to pay my rent. Nor would I be able to restock my fridge._

 _Like I told you before, Natsu somehow manages to eat my fridge full of food in under a day. Lisanna has been able to keep Natsu busy for the past few days, so he hasn't visited. Then again, he shouldn't be coming over like that when he has a girlfriend._

 _Mira seemed to have taken Asuka under her wing. Remember when Asuka was acting like a mini-matchmaker? Apparently, Mira had put the idea in Asuka's head that there should be more babies in the guild so there would be kids about her age. I told Mira that was bribery and probably child labor. She started turning a bit dark (Scary Mira) so I ran away before she started throwing a fit. I think she turned on Natsu and Gray, so I should be safe._

 _Anyways, I'm apparently supposed to go fishing with Natsu and Happy, so I'll stop here. I wish you were here, just a bit of sanity to hold onto._

 _Till the next letter,_

 _Lucy_

Laughing, Lyon put the letter into a drawer. Though this was the first one, he was sure there would be many more to come. Lucy's sense of humor could never fail to cause him to laugh. He had found that out when he spent time with her at the guild.

Knowing that Lyon had about half an hour before he needed to go to the guild for lunch, he decided to sit down and start writing a reply letter. Finding the necessary materials, he started writing.

The room in which Lyon stayed in was filled with the _skritch-scratch_ sounds of pen marking paper.

•∞•§•∞•

A week after the other guilds had left Fairy Tail, Lucy was ecstatic to see a letter in her mailbox. Lyon was quick to send a reply to her letter sent only four days ago. Running to her desk, she carefully opened the envelope. Her eyes studied Lyon's handwriting. The letters were soft, the 'f's loose and curvy, same with the 't's, 's's, and 'j's in the words.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I had written a reply right after I read yours. But then, when I was going to mail it at the guild, Ooba Babasaama decided to spin me. I letter accidentally slipped out of my hands, and while Toby and Yuka (the dog and eyebrow man) were arguing, Toby ripped up the letter with his claws. I had to wait another two days because my team dragged me on a mission before I could write another reply._

 _Sorry._

 _Now I fully understand how depressed and insane you may feel after dealing with the imbeciles in a guild._

 _The mission my team had chosen - we take turns choosing them - was a boring and annoying one. We spent two days weeding out a garden nearly the size of a small forest. It was more like a field than a garden. The weeds were prickly, and would sometimes hook onto your clothes. I ended up weeding shirtless, preferring to get a few scratches than to ruin my clothes_ and _get scratches._

 _Yeah… Other than that disastrous mission, everything at the guild is pretty normal. Only about three more weeks until Christmas! I'll see you then. (:_

 _Lyon_

Lucy carefully put the letter back into the envelope, and put it in the same drawer that she kept the letters she wrote to her mom in. Lyon's letter deserved to be there because to her, it is just as special as her letters to her mother. Wait. _'Did I just think that? Is Lyon as important to me as my mother?'_

In her heart, Lucy knew that it was true.

•∞•§•∞•

 _Dear Lyon,_

 _I hope you didn't get scratched too badly. I also hope you didn't get in trouble for doing your mission SHIRTLESS. Acting too much like Gray isn't good… Haha, it's okay. The person who put up the mission probably knew you all were going to be weird. (Because guilds are known for weirdness) ^.^_

 _Even though there's still two weeks and five days until Christmas, everyone's already talking about the gifts they bought, decorating their house, and food, etc. Mira already started adding some Christmas food to the menu. Not that I'm complaining, but isn't it a little too early for that? Well, I shouldn't be talking, because I already bought most of my gifts for people!_

 _Speaking of gifts, have you heard of the cross-guild Secret Santa? Probably because Mira was organizing it, all the names were divided by gender, and you have to pick the person of the opposite gender. I already got mine, and I know just what to get him!_

 _Almost Christmas!_

 _Lucy_

Lyon smiled widely, and folded up the letter. He looked on his desk to see the slip of paper that he had received for the guild Secret Santa. When he had gotten it, he felt like one of the luckiest people in Earthland, because Lucy was someone he would enjoy buying a second gift for. Yes, second gift. He had spent yesterday afternoon shopping, and had found a gift he was sure Lucy would like. Giving her a second one would be nice too.

Right then, he realized how happy he was just thinking about Lucy.

It was like he never even thought of Juvia before.

He realized that his heartbreak was gone.

•∞•§•∞•

Lucy walked through the door to her apartment, a few bags in her hands. She had just finished buying the few gifts she hadn't bought before; her Secret Santa gift included. She was happy that the Secret Santa person she got was someone she knew; it was easy for her to buy him a second gift.

Yes, a second gift, because she already had bought a first one for him a few days before. Even though she got to know him only after finding out that Natsu was dating Lisanna, Lucy was glad to buy a gift for Lyon.

Realizing that she hadn't checked her mail on the way in, she went out in the cold to open her mail box. Grabbing the contents of the box, she looked through them on the way back up the stairs.

When she saw the now familiar handwriting with those soft and curvy letters, she smiled broadly and ran to her desk to read it.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _This is probably the last time I write a letter before we see each other at Christmas. First off, how many times have I told you that I'm not like the stripper?! I'll remind you one more time when I see you._

 _With the shopping all done - yes, boys do go Christmas present shopping - everyone in the guild has been busy trying to get things the way Ooba Babasaama wants things to be before she starts spinning us. That includes lots of glitter, fake snow, pine trees, and many other things. The amount of mistletoe put up in the guild has made the guild a literal minefield. All people of opposite genders have been staying away from each other unless if they want to kiss someone. In our guild, Sherry and Sherria (the pink haired love girls) are the matchmakers of the guild. But Sherry is set on kissing Ren, so she avoids all males like the plague. Again, this is one crazy guild._

 _Because you'll be arriving at the guild in four days, this is a warning to watch the ceiling and be aware of who you're hanging out with. Unless if you want to kiss them._

 _See you soon,_

 _Lyon_

Lucy placed the letter into the drawer where all the letters were. "Shoot!" she exclaimed, as she closed the drawer. Lyon's letter had just reminded her that she needed to pack. She looked behind her at her room, seeing the various piles of presents she had for her friends.

She groaned.

On to the near impossible task of fitting all the gifts _and_ clothes into the suitcase.

•∞•§•∞•

 **A/N: I'm sorry! This took forever to write and post, but I only wrote about 1.5 k words. This is only supposed to be about Lucy and Lyon's exchange of letters though. Was it interesting to read about things that happen in the guild?**

 ****Update: I plan on finishing this story in the next few chapters! There is a poll on my page to see which one of my stories I should start. All ideas are further down my profile.** ******

•∞•§•∞•

 **A little peek at the next chapter:**

"I… don't feel… so well… BLEAUGH."

"Come here, Natsu. Rest on my lap."

 _'Why can't I be close to someone like that?'_


	6. Not so Happy Holidays

_Frozen Lips, Starless Eyes_

 _Ch. 6 - Not so Happy Holidays_

 _ **Previously:**_ _Lucy placed the letter into the drawer where all the letters were. "Shoot!" she exclaimed, as she closed the drawer. Lyon's letter had just reminded her that she needed to pack. She looked behind her at her room, seeing the various piles of presents she had for her friends._

 _She groaned._

 _On to the near impossible task of fitting all the gifts_ and _clothes into the suitcase._

•∞•§•∞•

Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

•∞•§•∞•

 **A/N: I know I haven't posted in about three months, and you have every right to be upset. But… before you get** _ **too**_ **mad, please read the chapter! I do plan on finishing the fanfic before the middle of July, so please stay tuned.**

•∞•§•∞•

"Whhyyyy! Why do we have to take the train? Christmas is the season of joy and happiness, right? If so, make me happy!" Natsu stumbled, face green from the sight of a train pulling into the station.

Lucy giggled, and was about to put her luggage down and go help him when someone else beat her to it.

Lisanna wrapped both arms around Natsu, allowing him to stand upright. She helped Natsu onto the train, picking an empty train car to sit in. "C'mon. I'll let you sleep on my lap," the white haired girl said softly. She picked up her suitcase with one hand and started to guide Natsu to an empty train car.

 _'Why can't I be close to someone like that?'_ Looking at the two with a hint of sadness in her brown eyes, Lucy followed them into the train to Lamia Scale. She chose to sit next to Levy, but was fairly silent despite her friend trying to engage Lucy in conversation.

The train started moving, and Natsu groaned. "I don't feel so well…"

 _BLEAUGH_

"Eww, Natsu!" Lisanna shrieked, finding a towel from her suitcase to clean off the mess.

Lucy smiled, her eyes twinkling with merriment, before turning to look out one of the windows. The fact that Natsu would always get sick on transportation would never fail to amuse her.

The scenery zipped by as the train went through the countryside, the mountains, and then a forest.

Two more hours until they would arrive at Lamia Scale.

•∞•§•∞•

"We're here!" Lucy exclaimed. She was so glad that they were finally at Lamia Scale, where she would be able to see Lyon. Taking her luggage mostly full of gifts, she walked out of the train.

Natsu groaned as he stumbled out behind her, and immediately his green face turned into a much normal color. "Yes, solid ground!" He bent down to kiss the cobblestones, ignoring the dust and the weird looks other pedestrians were sending his way. Lisanna pulled him back on his feet, using the back of her hand to smack him playfully in the head.

"Weirdo! You'll get dirty," Lisanna said, giggling lightly.

Master exited the train, leading all of Fairy Tail to the Lamia Scale guild hall, where the Christmas festivities would soon begin.

•∞•§•∞•

"Welcome, Fairy Tail!" Cheers rang out from Lamia Scale as the mages from both guilds started to greet each other.

Lucy looked through the crowd, wincing a little at the loud clamor of voices. Her eyes searched for a certain ice mage with silvery-white hair. Right when she saw Lyon, Sherry grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a large group of female mages.

"Hello, Lucy. How has your love life been?" asked the pink-haired mage, clasping her hands together. Sherry had already heard some stories of some Fairy Tail females and their various love lives.

The mix of girls from Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale crowded around, listening intently to the conversation. While Lucy seemed hesitant to say anything, Levy spoke up. "Lucy has been really happy lately. I think she's receiving love letters from someone."

A collective gasp came from the women, as none of them had heard of this before.

Lucy protested and wanted to hit herself when she stuttered. No way would they believe that nothing was going on. "N-no, no, they're just letters from… a friend. Yeah, a friend." Lucy was blushing, and she knew it. She really did wish that the letters from Lyon were something like an exchange of love letters. Over the past few weeks and exchange of letters, she had felt like she had grown closer to Lyon, even though they were a few hours of train ride apart.

Sherry showed that she didn't believe Lucy at all with a raise of her eyebrows. "I'll bet you're just making it up," she said, trying to get Lucy to admit _something,_ "I bet this person doesn't even exist. You're just sad that you don't have a true love in your life."

Lucy's cheeks darkened, but not from embarrassment. "Yeah? Well, you're wrong," she snapped. "In fact, the letters are from someone you know very well." In her little spat of anger, Lucy had taken a step forwards, and was poking Sherry in the chest.

Behind Lucy's back, Levy and Cana gave a thumbs-up to Sherry. "Keep on going," they mouthed, for everyone who was listening in were dying to find out who Lucy had fallen in love with.

Sherry would have winked back at them if Lucy wasn't there to see it. "If they're from a real person, tell me who wrote them."

If Lucy didn't tell them, she could be called a liar—even though she really was telling the truth. Besides, she didn't mind them knowing all that much, as long as they didn't make fun of her or anything like that. Taking a deep breath, she decided to get it all over with. "Well… the person writing the letters, and the person I love is… Lyon!"

"LYON?!" screeched the mages who were listening.

The noise of the guild dropped to something less than zero.

Everyone swiveled their heads towards the group of women.

"Oops…" muttered Levy, giving a rather sheepish look at Lucy.

Right when Lucy thought everything was bad, something even more embarrassing happened.

Lyon walked up to them. "Yeah, what's up?"

Correction—he walked up to them, _shirtless_.

Lucy gulped, then stepped forwards as the friends around her parted to let her through to Lyon. _'Some friends,'_ she thought. "Hi Lyon, how have you been doing?"

"I've been doing okay. What about you, Luce?"

"I wonder… besides some public humiliation, I'm great, thanks for asking," she remarked sarcastically.

Throwing his head back, Lyon laughed.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat as she watched him, smiling gently at the ice mage.

The other female mages didn't miss this look, and Lucy could see in her peripheral vision that Levy was nudging Cana with her elbow.

As the noise in the guild returned to its loud level, Lucy followed Lyon out of the guild to a quiet place where they could talk without interruption.

•∞•§•∞•

The two of them leaned against one of Lamia Scale guild's walls, each in their own thoughts. At first, there was silence. Lyon didn't mind the silence, because it was a comfortable one. The kind of silence where two people have this…connection, where they don't have to talk to fill up silence and space.

Then Lyon spoke. "You know, you're just as funny as you are in the letters."

Faking a pout, Lucy teased Lyon. "Then… it would be okay if I headed back to Magnolia and wrote letters to you from there?"

Shaking his head with a smile on his face, Lyon insisted that Lucy stayed. "After all, the real one is always better," he said.

It was a little embarrassing for him, because over the few weeks and letters, Lyon realized that this really isn't just a friendship. To Lyon, Lucy meant a lot more. He just wasn't sure if she—

No.

He'd stop there.

"…Lyon?" Lucy asked. "You okay?"

Blinking hard, Lyon looked at Lucy. "Yeah, why?"

"I think you zoned out for a bit."

"Sorry."

Lucy smiled, before repeating what she had been saying before. "When are the other guilds arriving? I heard that Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel are coming as well."

"Well, they're supposed to come today." When Lyon stopped speaking, he heard new voices and shouts at the entrance of the guild. "I believe that's them."

"Should we go—" Before Lucy could finish her sentence, she was cut off by a loud call.

"Lyon-san!"

It was Juvia. The water mage was running towards them at breakneck speed, waving at Lyon. When she arrived, she linked arms with him, and started to pull Lyon away from Lucy. "Juvia wants to talk to Lyon-san."

Lucy couldn't help but feel jealous, and almost glared at the Juvia's arm.

"Uh… um. Bye Luce! I'll see you later," Lyon shouted, clearly befuddled at the series of events.

Lucy raised her arm in a small wave. "Bye, Lyon," she said softly, but by then, he was too far away to hear.

•∞•§•∞•

"Lyon-san!"

Sighing, Lucy tried to focus on the idle chatter between Erza, Levy, Kagura, and Sherry. It was just the loud and shrill calls of Juvia really were distracting her.

 _'Why is Lyon still with Juvia?'_ she thought. Shaking her head, she attempted to get rid of those jealous thoughts. _'Juvia's just really possessive… he definitely would leave the first chance he gets.'_

"Lyon-san, Juvia is so sorry! Are you all right?"

Lucy stood up, pushing her chair back with a clatter. "You know what? That's it," she growled to herself. She walked away from the girls, leaving them behind with puzzled expressions.

As she approached where Juvia's cries were coming from, she squeezed into the crowd to find them.

It wasn't that hard.

Lyon was lying flat on the floor, with Juvia hovering over him, patting his _unclothed_ chest.

Lucy didn't like it.

She approached the two, gently pushing Juvia away while secretly wishing she could throw her out of town.

"Are you all right, Lyon?" Lucy asked quietly. Her fingers brushed over his hair, pushing them off his forehead as Lyon opened his eyes.

Lyon groaned. "Perfect," he said. "I just slipped in a puddle of Juvia's water, that's all."

Sighing with relief, Lucy leaned back and sat on her heels. "Juvia, please be careful, all right?"

•∞•§•∞•

As Sherria confirmed that Lyon wasn't injured, Lucy left Lamia Scale to return to where she and Lyon were standing an hour ago.

"I just wish he feels the way I do about him…"

•∞•§•∞•

 **A/N:** **I'm so so so sorry… I had been feeling unmotivated to write for the past two-ish months. I finally pulled through and squeezed out this small chapter. I do hope that it is better than nothing, even though it isn't all that great. As stated above, I do want to finish this fanfic by mid-July, since that's when I'm moving. And before I move, I want to have either planned out or started another fanfic or two.**

 **I NEED YOUR HELP WITH THAT! Please vote in the poll on my page about which story I should write.**

 **Also, if anyone would like to give me some inspiration for another story, or would like to see a story written, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

•∞•§•∞•

 **Cardfighter By Maple - Yay! Another LyLu shipper. Would anyone be interested in LyLu week?**

 **Guest - Thank you for letting me know, I fixed it!**

 **Guest - Thanks!**

 **Jozanimelover - Yess, LyLu! Glad you like it!**

 **LucyXHeartfiliaXFan - Aww, thank you.**

 **ForgottenBlack - Glad you like it, and sorry it took so long!**

 **Fairylover19 - I'm so sorry! I could only write a little this time…**

 **Guest - Like you, I can read so many crack pairings! Again, I'm sorry for the long wait.**


	7. Worst Christmas Ever

**_Frozen Lips, Starless Eyes_**

 _Ch. 7 - Worst Christmas Ever _

_**Previously:**_ _As Sherria confirmed that Lyon wasn't injured, Lucy left Lamia Scale to return to where she and Lyon were standing an hour ago._

 _"I just wish he feels the way I do about him…"_

•∞•§•∞•

Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

•∞•§•∞•

Lucy laughed as she watched Natsu set flames to a trail of alcohol, which caught Gray's shorts on fire. The there was slight turmoil as Gray froze a table, the food on it, and the people sitting in the chairs as he put out the fire.

After arriving at Lamia Scale and talking to Lyon, Lucy tried to push the thoughts of Lyon and Juvia together away, and enjoyed the celebration.

"Mmmm, this is so good," Lucy said as the delicious chocolate cherry pie melted in her mouth. It was addicting, which was to be expected, especially if Mira made it.

Finishing up the last of her pie with a bit of regret, Lucy sighed contently and leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms above her head. The big feast was coming to an end, and mages were preparing the gifts they were going to give in the next hours of gift exchanging.

The gifts Lucy had brought with her were all in one large duffle bag. All the gifts, including the one for her Secret Santa—who was Lyon.

If only he wasn't always hanging around Juvia…

•∞•§•∞•

 _Clap. Clap._

"Attention, everyone!" Mirajane called. All the mages quieted down as they waited for her to continue. "Christmas is a time of giving, and I'm sure each of us have gifts to give to one another. And I'm sure it will take some time, so without further ado, let the gifting commence!"

"Yeah!"

"Wohoo!"

A loud cacophony of cheers rose from the mages, and Lucy cheered too. Despite the Juvia and Lyon situation, it was Christmas after all. She was already very happy to be celebrating it with her friends.

Slinging the duffle over her shoulder, she unzipped it partway and pulled out the first gift.

It was a bag, and without having to read the tag, Lucy knew exactly who the present was for. Actually, it was who the _presents_ were for. She opened the bag and took a quick glance at the four packages inside.

Deciding to just get it over with, Lucy headed straight towards the Trimens from Blue Pegasus.

"Hello, Eve, Merry Christmas!" Lucy pulled out the gift. It was wrapped in blue paper with snowflakes on it, and a shiny blue ribbon on top.

Eve opened it and smiled in delight. He held up the snowflake ornament that she had given to him. "Thank you, miss Lucy for the wonderful present. Please accept this in return."

Opening the gift from Eve, she found a silky handkerchief inside. "Thanks, Eve! I have a ton of presents to give out, so I'll see you around," she said, waving to him as she put the gift from him in her bag.

Next, Lucy approached Ren, who happened to be with Sherry. "Merry Christmas, Ren! Same to you, Sherry!" She had one gift for the two of them, as she had bought it with both of them in mind.

Ren and Sherry opened the gift to find a beautifully crafted lantern.

"Miss Lucy. I would embrace you, but I fear that Sherry would get a little… upset."

"Thank you, Lucy!" Sherry hugged Lucy. Sherry put her lips close to Lucy's ear as she whispered, "You should really stop hitting on _taken_ guys and get Lyon away from Juvia." After speaking, Sherry placed a small box in Lucy's hands, which Lucy opened to find a pair of sparkling flower earrings.

"They're beautiful!"

Thanking Ren and Sherry, Lucy went to find Hibiki to give him his present.

She gave him his gift, which was a book of the most random facts on Earthland.

Laughing, Hibiki accepted the gift, but he told Lucy that he was interested in seeing what would be in the book, even though he could search it up with his magic if he thought of the question. In return, Hibiki flirted with her. He also gave Lucy a gift of a signed copy of a book Lucy had been dying to read.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out with a _whoosh_ , Lucy headed towards Ichiya.

"Hello, Ichiya. Merry Christmas!" she said, handing him the gift of deodorant.

"Thank you miss Lucy," he said after opening the present. "This present is as sweet as your parufm."

 _Sniff. Sniff._

Lucy plastered a smile on her face. "A-ah, right. I hope you enjoy it."

With that, Lucy scurried away to exchange gifts with other people. Far, far away from Ichiya.

•∞•§•∞•

Lucy placed her duffle bag on a table. It was still full of presents, except they were all from other mages. All the presents were from other mages, besides two of them; Lyon's gift, and Lyon's Secret Santa gift. Lucy wasn't sure when they 'd be starting the Secret Santa event, so she wanted to find Lyon and give him her present.

Finding the silver and blue wrapped present, Lucy found a chair and got up on it to look for Lyon.

She caught sight of him in the crowd, with _Juvia clutching his arm_.

 _'Does Lyon really like Juvia that way?'_ Lucy thought. She couldn't really tell if Lyon liked or disliked the way Juvia was acting, because Lyon's face was pretty neutral. Well, if he wasn't pushing Juvia away, he probably didn't mind.

"Fine," she muttered, before stepping off the chair. Lucy would give the gift with the feelings of a 'friend', and leave. She'd go to the hotel where Fairy Tail was staying, and cry her eyes out. After a good amount of crying, she'd burry her feelings in a cavern so deep the bottom isn't visible.

Taking a deep breath, she held back the tears that were threatening to spill.

Everything was going to be all right.

It would be fine.

•∞•§•∞•

Lucy started moving through the crowd, ducking under flailing arms and beer mugs, forcing a smile and waving at everyone who greeted her. She avoided the dragonslayers though, not wanting them to notice the tears that were barely held at bay. By the time she made it to where Lyon and Juvia were, they were gone.

Spinning in a circle, Lucy frantically looked for them.

Where could they have-

There!

She caught sight of the back of Juvia's blue dress as the left the guild hall through the door she and Lyon went through before.

Now moving at a faster pace, Lucy reached the door, and pulled it open.

She walked at a brisk pace around the guild. Looking left and right, she couldn't see them yet, but it seemed like they were around the corner. Lucy could hear muffled voices coming from that direction.

Following the talking, she was about to turn the corner when she heard someone speak.

"I love you, Lyon-san."

It was Juvia.

Lucy wanted to turn, to run away, but she couldn't. It was like a magnet was pulling at her, making her peek around the corner to see Lyon with his back to her, embracing Juvia.

And…

And Juvia was _kissing him, and Lyon wasn't doing anything to stop her!_

Lucy saw Juvia move a hand to grasp Lyon's hair, probably moving him closer to her. A bubble rose up from her chest, and a sob burst out of Lucy's mouth. She quickly covered it, but Lyon had heard.

He turned around, eyes widening as he saw her standing there.

"U-uh, no, Luce, I didn't–"

"Don't you dare call me that!" Lucy yelled, as tears started to stream down her face.

Lyon pushed Juvia off of him, and took a step towards Lucy, arm outstretched. Pain was etched onto his face, but Lucy only believed that the pain was because Lucy caught him and Juvia in their first kiss.

"It's not what it–"

Lucy cut Lyon off again. "Save it," she spat, "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses."

She spun on one heel, sobbing. Noticing the gift she was going to give to Lyon, she turned back to him. Shoving it into his hands, she spoke in a false cheery tone that wavered as she said, "Merry Christmas, Lyon! Hope you have a wonderful one, because I sure didn't."

"Lucy…" Lyon said, watching as she ran away from him, ran away from Juvia, and ran away from the guild.

"I didn't kiss her…" he whispered, as he sank to the ground, staring at the present.

•∞•§•∞•

 **A/N: I was kind of stuck for this one, so it isn't as long… but a lot of things happened, didn't it? Poor Lucy, in about a month her heart gets broken a second time. What are you thinking happened to Juvia and Lyon? Why has Juvia ignored Gray and started going after Lyon? No, it's not a love potion…**

 **Please vote in the poll on my page about which story I should write after completing this! And please leave a review, I love answering them and seeing what my readers have to think!**

•∞•§•∞•

 **jfkkennedy - (: Spread the goodness of crackships! (Seriously though, some of the crack stories are so cute and so well written on this site.)**

 **Mavis Chase - *** **blush** *** Yep, I'm back! Though it did take a bit of time to revive myself.**

 **Starlight (guest) - Thanks so much! Hope this one was okay.**

 **Faery'sConfessions - Hm… now are you so sure that they'll get together? For all you know, I could end this with a LyLu angst. (but I** _ **probably**_ **won't be that mean)**

 **Cardfighter By Maple - Yess! Someone who thinks I should! I'll probably wait until fall or winter, though.**

 **taboadayvonne - Updated! Not really long, but a lot happens.**


	8. I Promise

**_Frozen Lips, Starless Eyes_**

 _Ch. 8 - I Promise_

 _ **Previously:**_ _"Lucy…" Lyon said, watching as she ran away from him, ran away from Juvia, and ran away from the guild._

 _"I didn't kiss her…" he whispered, as he sank to the ground, staring at the present._

•∞•§•∞•

Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

•∞•§•∞•

"Luce, I really didn't..." Lyon didn't know what to do. _'It was all a misunderstanding. I didn't do anything wrong, it was Juvia…'_

Lyon turned to glare at Juvia, who was leaning against the wall.

"Why did you do that, Juvia? I thought you had rejected me! And now you broke the heart of the one person I love."

Juvia stood up, staring straight into Lyon's eyes. "It was not me who broke Lucy-san's heart. It was you."

He was taken aback at Juvia's harsh tone—a voice rarely heard coming from the water mage's mouth. "I-"

"You're a coward, Lyon." Juvia spat those words out. Yet it didn't stop there.

"You make Lucy wait too long."

"How do I–" Lyon protested, but again, was cut off by Juvia.

Juvia was a whole different person as she admonished Lyon.

Shaking her head, her blue hair flew around her shoulders. "Juvia is very disappointed in you. Juvia thought that Lyon actually really loved Lucy, and would be chasing after her to make sure she is all right."

Eyes widening, Lyon realized that he should have ran after her right away. "I'll go–"

Juvia cut him off one final time.

"Are you sure you can say that you truly love her?"

Something heavy—probably dread—filled in Lyon's stomach. It pressed down on him, making it difficult to breathe. Was what Juvia said really true? Did he just start to like Lucy because they helped each other through their first heartbreak? Was his feelings towards Lucy not love, but gratitude?

"Lyon, don't mistake your feelings for something else." Juvia spoke softly, "If you feel those butterflies in your chest when you see her, and are overjoyed to hear that she is safe, and if you feel so much more strongly towards her than you did to me, know that you love her. I don't want to see you two dancing around each other until it's too late."

The weight was lifted.

Lyon could breathe again.

He smiled, picked up the wrapped present from Lucy, and started running in the direction she had gone.

"Thank you, Juvia! I'll pay you back sometime!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Smiling, Juvia wished Lyon good luck. She didn't want her friends to be unhappy, and besides…

Mira was right.

LyLu would make a very cute couple.

•∞•§•∞•

Lyon ran down the familiar streets of Margaret Town.

Stopping at an intersection, he looked left, then right, before deciding to take the left. He was putting himself in Lucy's shoes.

 _'If my heart just got broken, where would I go?'_ he thought to himself.

Mentally going through all the places he could think of in Margaret Town, he decided to check out the harbor. After all, Lyon had often found himself standing there, facing the ocean, after anything bad had happened.

The harbor was always prettier at night anyways, and it was a good place to–

It was a good place to stargaze!

"Of course," Lyon muttered to himself. He picked up the pace as he ran, making little slides of ice on the ground to make him move faster.

Turn right.

Left.

Two more rights.

There.

The vast expanse of the ocean stretched out in front of him. Boats were anchored for a section of the harbor, while another part was more of a boardwalk.

Lyon scanned the boardwalk, trying to find Lucy.

And he saw her.

She was sitting at the end of the boardwalk, feet dangling off the edge. She seemed to be looking up at the stars, but he was too far away and it was too dark to tell for sure.

Then Lyon saw three other people approach her. It seemed like they were talking to her.

One of them grabbed her arm.

Frowning, Lyon jumped off the edge of a pier.

Before hitting the water, he froze it, creating a pathway along the side of the boardwalk. He slid across it, quickly skating towards Lucy and the three strangers.

As he got closer, Lyon could hear rather raised voices, and Lucy seemed to be trying to get away.

She was pulling her arm towards herself, and stepped backwards—dangerously close to the edge of the boardwalk.

"Leave me alone!" Lucy said, glaring at the leering guys.

They were drunk.

And they were disgusting.

"Come with us, pretty girl," one of them said, using a sickeningly sweet voice.

Scoffing, Lucy said, "As if I would go with one of you _creeps_."

Lyon, who had hidden himself for now, stifled a chuckle behind his hand. It seemed that Lucy was fending the guys off really well by herself.

Then Lyon stiffened, blood boiling, as he heard what was said next.

"Psh… we didn't even want to talk to an ugly girl anyways."

The temperature dropped a few degrees, courtesy of Lyon.

"Let's go, it's getting colder. Just leave the pathetic girl alone."

As they turned to leave, one man quite deliberately bumped into Lucy, causing her to loose her balance.

She was too close to the edge.

Lucy teetered there, trying to lean back towards the boardwalk, but gravity wouldn't let go of her.

She fell.

"Aahhhhhh!"

Lunging forwards, Lyon caught Lucy right before she hit the water he had frozen.

Rather unnoticed, the gift from Lucy flew out of his hands, into the frigid water.

"Are you okay, Luce?"

Practically jumping out of his arms, Lucy stumbled back a few steps. She nearly slipped on the ice, and Lyon reached out to help her.

"Stop. Don't touch me."

Lyon did as she commanded. Her voice was so bitter… so cold.

 _She really was heartbroken._

Raising his hands up in a universal signal that said 'I surrender', Lyon started speaking.

He wanted to set things straight.

"Luce, I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but when you do, I promise everything will be all right."

Lucy, who was expecting an excuse that Lyon did not kiss Juvia, was a bit startled. She was hesitant, but motioned with one hand for him to continue.

"It was all a trick… it was all Juvia's plan."

Lucy laughed sardonically. "Yeah. She wanted you to break my heart."

"No. You see, Juvia—who is still together with Gray—didn't like to watch us 'dancing around each other' as she put it. And it wasn't what you saw. We weren't kissing, she was only whispering in my ear, and she planned it so I could–"

Lyon stopped. Did he really want to say his feelings towards Lucy like this?

"You could what?" Lucy asked quietly.

Continuing, a light blush appeared on Lyon's cheeks. "So I could say that…

I love you."

•∞•§•∞•

"Right. Because you just broke my– Wait a minute." Lucy quickly ran over Lyon's words through her head. "You just said that you… love me?"

Wordlessly, Lyon nodded. He bit the inside of his cheek, waiting for her response.

"Do you honestly expect me to be able to accept that right after you broke my heart? Do you?" Lucy took a few steps forwards, until she was staring straight up into Lyon's eyes.

Lyon's heart plummeted.

Did he really expect Lucy to readily accept his feelings? Especially after that.

Head down, not looking at Lucy, Lyon whispered, "I'm sorry, Lucy."

Right when he finished talking, a weight slammed into him, knocking him backwards onto the ice.

It was Lucy.

She was crying, tears trailing down her face. "You idiot! I was hurt… so badly…"

Lyon wrapped an arm around her, letting the one he loved cry into his chest.

"Shh, I'm so sorry, Luce. It's okay now," he murmured.

Lucy tightened her grip around him.

"Promise me that you won't ever do that again."

Lyon didn't hesitate as he replied, "I promise, Luce. I'll stay by your side forever."

•∞•§•∞•

They made their way back to the guild. Holding hands, their fingers entwined. Lucy looked up, watching as the first few snowflakes began to fall.

"Lyon?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"What happened with the gift I was going to give you?"

 _'Oh no… the gift._ ' Lyon ran his free hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry, Luce. I dropped it when I caught you when you fell."

"Oh well," Lucy said, shrugging. "It probably wouldn't have been that great for you, anyways."

Lyon stopped walking. "No! I really want it. But now that it's gone… Anyways. Tell me what it was."

As they continued walking, Lucy talked about the gift that she had gotten for Lyon. "It was a snow-globe, enhanced with magic lacrima. The little figurines inside were animated."

"I do wish I got it. I think I would really like it," Lyon said, regretting loosing the present. But if he didn't drop it, he would not have been able to save Lucy. And Lucy was worth so much more than a small snow-globe.

They continued walking on in silence for a bit longer.

The snowflakes started falling a bit faster, more thickly.

"Lyon?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence

"Hm?"

"Do you think we'll have a white Christmas this year?"

"I hope so. Besides, if it doesn't, I can always create some snow, just for you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

They couldn't talk any longer, since they had reached the front of Lamia scale.

Lyon put one hand on the door, looking rather tentatively at Lucy.

"Ready?"

Grabbing Lyon's hand, Lucy pulled it off the door.

"We're entering the Fairy Tail way."

Taking a step back, Lucy swung her foot forwards, kicking the doors.

The doors burst open, startling everyone inside. Lucy was sure she heard a few drink glasses shatter amidst the shocked yells.

"Hey everyone, we're back!" Lucy yelled, raising the hand that was still in Lyon's hand up high.

Everyone stood still, mouths open.

Juvia was the first one to move. She pushed through a few people in front of her, and walked up to them. "Congratulations, Lyon, Lucy. Juvia hopes she didn't hurt you too badly," she said, throwing her arms around Lucy.

Lucy smiled brightly, hugging Juvia in return. "Thank you, Juvia."

Gray came up next, wrapping his arms around Juvia's waist. "Lyon, if you make Lucy cry, I'll hunt you down and you won't be able to hide," he said, though he had a smile on his face.

Erza walked up, sword in hand. "Even if Gray doesn't mean it, I do. I will cut you to pieces if you break Lucy's heart," she threatened. The sword shined, and Lyon could see just how sharp it was.

"Uh… yeah, thanks guys," Lyon said. Under his breath, he muttered, "I think…"

More and more people started to crowd around them, and the noise level rose as the new couple became new topic of conversation. They continued to gulp down their drinks and chat amongst themselves as the Christmas festivities continued.

•∞•§•∞•

Lucy was smiling brightly, hugging all her friends as they cheered over the good news. She was never too far away from Lyon, and he always kept an eye on her.

It was nearing eleven, and Mira—who had recovered from the excitement—asked for everyone's attention.

"I hope everyone has been having a great time so far. As our last activity for tonight, we'll be exchanging our Secret Santa gifts. So if everyone could place their gift under the tree, and we'll distribute the gifts to the right people."

Lucy waved to Lyon, telling him that she was going to put her gift under the tree. She didn't want him to see her put the gift down, or he would know that Lucy was the Secret Santa.

Taking a present wrapped in dark blue with gold glitter on it, she placed it under the tree. Stepping back, she allowed other people to put their gifts down.

Lucy wondered who her Secret Santa was. Then, her thoughts wandered to if Lyon would like the gift she had gotten. In one of the letters, Lucy had learned that Lyon really liked cinnamon, which she found a bit strange at first since he was an ice mage. Anyways, when she was shopping, she had found a delicious-looking cinnamon hot chocolate mix. Lucy wasn't sure if Lyon would enjoy the 'hot' part of the powder mix, but she knew Lyon liked chocolate.

She really hoped that he would like it.

Once all the gifts were placed under the tree, the mages surged forwards. People who were closest to the tree passed the gifts out to people around them.

Names were being called out as the mages tried to find the present addressed to them.

"Lucy Heartfilia!"

Ears perked up, Lucy took the silver and pink present from someone.

Moving away from the crowd around the tree, she found a quiet corner where she could open her present in peace.

She looked at the tag, eyes widening as she recognized the familiar handwriting. Soft letters filled the tag, the 'f's, and the 't's were loose and curvy. A smile grew on Lucy's face. Tearing at the wrapping paper, she opened the gift to find a beautiful silver necklace. The necklace had two charms on it; a star and a snowflake.

Keeping the necklace in her hand, she made her way to Lyon, who was opening the present from her.

Lucy's eyes sparkled as she watched him as he held up the container of cinnamon and hot chocolate mix, and watched as his lips curled up in a grin.

"You like it?" Lucy asked.

Turning, Lyon wrapped his arms around her. "Love it. Thank you so much. Do you like yours?"

Nodding, Lucy held up the necklace. Placing it in his hand, she turned around. "Help me put it on, please," she said.

Lucy felt the cool metal of the necklace rest against her collarbone. She fingered the charms as Lyon's slender fingers clasped the necklace together.

"Thank you," she whispered when she turned around.

Lyon smiled again. "Promise me you'll keep it with you?"

"Always. I promise."

•∞•§•∞•

 **A/N: A 9 DAY UPDATE? I think I broke a new record… Anyways, I am so sad to say that there will only be one or two more chapters after this. BUT, I am super happy to announce that I have a sequel in mind! I'm just not sure when I should start writing it.**

 **As to stories that I will be starting next, the majority of you have voted that I start writing Because of the Flu (a LaLu fanfic). I plan on having multiple writing projects going on at the same time, so that way you guys can read stories of different pairings all at the same time. Hope that makes up for Frozen Lips, Starless Eyes coming to an end.**

 **Thank you everyone for your support!**

•∞•§•∞•

 **Mavis Chase - Thanks!**

 **rosesterling100 - Everything turns out all right. Juvia had a 'Mira plan'.**

 **taboadayvonne - Updated! A lot sooner than I would have though.**

 **Starlight (guest) - :') Crying tears of joy now! Thanks!**

 **Cardfighter By Maple - Haha, thank goodness things turned out okay.**

 **Faery'sConfessions - Hope you didn't die of suspense while waiting for this chapter!**

 **Rei Amane - Thank you, and glad to see that you're alive!**


	9. For Now

_Frozen Lips, Starless Eyes_

 _Ch. 9 - For Now_

 _ **Previously:**_ _Lucy felt the cool metal of the necklace rest against her collarbone. She fingered the charms as Lyon's slender fingers clasped the necklace together._

 _"Thank you," she whispered when she turned around._

 _Lyon smiled again. "Promise me you'll keep it with you?"_

 _"Always. I promise."_

•∞•§•∞•

Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

•∞•§•∞•

Lyon hugged Lucy tightly, gently resting his chin on her head. He wouldn't be able to see her for a while, not with the distance between Magnolia and Magaret, and with guild related things.

"Make sure to lacrima call me, okay?" Lyon said as the two separated from the embrace.

Nodding, Lucy smiled. "I won't forget. And I'd like to continue the letters, if that's okay with you."

"Of course. I'll start to write one when I get home, so you'll have one in a day or two," Lyon replied.

"Come on, Luce!"

Natsu's call alerted Lucy that Fairy Tail was about to board the train. She kissed Lyon on the cheek, before waving goodbye. "I'll see you soon."

"Yes, this isn't goodbye." Lyon waved back.

"We're only parting… for now," Lucy called, as she hurried towards the train.

•∞•§•∞•

"Bye!"

"Thanks for a fun time!"

"Come again soon."

The chorus of cries from the mages on the station platform to the mages on the train was really loud. Lucy felt bad for the other passengers in the train cars near them. She shivered, sure that they were all glaring at the train car containing the mages who didn't know how to keep it quiet.

Finding Lyon on the station, she waved to him, grinning as she watched him wave back.

The train picked up speed, the whistle blowing, as it started pulling out of the station.

The three of the four dragon slayers in Fairy Tail immediately fell over, faces turning into unnatural shades of white, green, and purple.

Lucy laughed, but didn't take her eyes off of Lyon's receding figure.

•∞•§•∞•

Two hours into the train ride, the Fairy Tail mages had pretty much calmed down. 'Calming down' had involved Erza and Mira turning really scary as they stopped a fight between most of the men in the guild—besides the dragon slayers.

That brawl had left the upholstery on the seats ripped, the stuffing all over the floor.

Finding a seat that had escaped damage, she sat down next to Juvia, who also was there.

"Hey, Juvia," Lucy said, "Thanks a lot for doing what you did back there, and for helping me and Lyon get together."

Juvia sniffed, tilting her chin up. "Juvia did not do that for Lucy-san, she did it so Gray-san would only look at Juvia. All Juvia did was get rid of a love rival."

Smiling, Lucy hugged Juvia rather tightly, startling the water mage. "Well, whatever the reason, thank you, Juvia," she said.

Another brawl started, and Lucy ducked down so as not to be hit by a flying train seat.

"We'll have a huge amount damage we'll have to pay for…" she muttered.

When the brawl stopped, Lucy started to fall asleep. Her eyes closed, and she leaned to one side until she toppled onto Juvia's lap. Juvia gently got up, making sure not to wake Lucy up, and left the blonde woman alone to sleep on the train seat.

As Juvia left, she saw Lucy's hand wrap itself around a necklace with two charms on it she had not noticed before. Juvia assumed it was a gift from Lyon, and smiled, before going on to find her beloved Gray.

•∞•§•∞•

Somewhere in Fiore, there was a dark room. A few candles were lit, revealing two figures sitting in the room.

A third figure entered the room, kneeling on the floor.

"Are the preparations set?" asked one of the figures. The deep voice made it known that the first person was a man.

The third figure nodded, rising up from his position. "Everything is already in motion, sir." 

"Now, all we need to do is wait for the perfect moment." This came from the second figure, and the smooth, melodic voice. The second person was obviously female.

The third figure bowed. "Yes, Mr. Hades, Ms. Ur."

•∞•§•∞•

 **A/N: And… that's it! But only for now. That last bit is a sneak peek at the next book, hope that intrigues you!**

 **Thank you everyone for supporting me through the 18k word story! All of your reviews were great; they really encouraged me to continue with this crack fic. I do hope you'll all like the next book when I do start posting it (probably in the fall this year).**

 **As thanks, and also to encourage you all to write your own LyLu fic, I have decided to create LyLu week! But, I don't have all the prompts, and I need** _ **you**_ **to help me out. Submit one to three prompts, and I'll choose ones that I think would be good for it. Here are the prompts I came up with:**

 **November 1-7.**

 **Day 1: Fire and Ice**

 **Day 2:**

 **Day 3:**

 **Day 4: Dream**

 **Day 5:**

 **Day 6:**

 **Day 7: Holiday**

 **Bonus Prompt (November 8): Snow Day**

 **If you would like to be notified for the final list of prompts, PM me or comment and let me know!**

 **Thanks again to all of you who have supported me, despite that it sometimes takes me forever to post.**

•∞•§•∞•

 **Cardfighter by Maple - Yess! Are you glad this isn't the end?**

 **Starlight (guest) - (: Yay! It's a happy ending… for now.**

 **taboadayvonne - Glad you ship them! I'd love to see you give writing LyLu a shot.**

 **Secret Companion - Well… Juvia is Juvia, you know? You can't exactly tell why she would do things, but she does sort of explain it in this chapter! But they didn't actually kiss, and Lucy is Lucy, so she forgave them both. (:**


End file.
